Scarlet Moon
by blackbloodedkunoichi
Summary: Three years after Sasuke left, Sakura found comfort at the Uchiha estate. Every day, after training, she passes the mansion, trying to see any sign if Sasuke has returned, until one night, she sees Itachi there. ItaSaku, angsty lemon.


Scarlet Moon

Summary: Three years after Sasuke left, Sakura found comfort at the Uchiha estate. Every day, after training, she passes the mansion, trying to see any sign if Sasuke has returned, until one night, she sees Itachi there. Itachi/Sakura lemon, angsty.

Authors note: Ok people, hope you like it!

Merry Christmas!

---------------------------------------------

Sakura walked along the empty Konoha Street, her head was bowed, pink hair fluttering in her eyes now and again; the rain pelting down in droplets on and around her.

The dark night sky and Moon gave her little light to walk. But that didn't matter, she had walked this path everyday for three years, she knew where she was going on instinct.

She stopped almost automatically when the large, bulky stature of the Uchiha estate came into view. Raising her head slightly she watched the silent estate with sad eyes.

"Sasuke…" she whispered hoarsely, she moved towards the gates of the estate, looking up into the many dark windows. Her eyes widened, feeling her pulse quicken at the small hope her heart held.

She pulled the handle down and as the door opened with a small creak, she stealthily made her way into the Uchiha estate, while quickening her pace she made it to the front door and opened it almost scared.

Stepping inside she saw all the dust and things covered with white sheets, searching eyes found nothing. Shutting the door slowly, she cautiously made her way to the stairs, taking her time to walk up them and not make a sound.

Sakura got to the landing, her eyes immediately settling on Sasuke's room. Walking towards it with her hands clasped in front of her heart, mouth slightly agape taking in the dust making her mouth dry; she licked her dry lips while watching the door without blinking.

Her feet padded softly across the small space from the start of the stairs and towards the door. Her right hand landed against the worn out wood, rubbing lightly against it feeling the wood slightly turn to dust under the light touch.

Putting pressure on the wood under her palm, it opened slowly; showing her to the once clean of dust and cobwebs room. "Sasuke-kun?" she uttered quietly, getting no response she walked inside, immediately feeling the prick of a kunai at the back off her neck.

Closing her eyes she swallowed the large lump that had formed in the back of her throat. Feeling another's warmth and thinking it was Sasuke, she leaned into him feeling the person's breath on her neck.

"Sakura…" a sultry sound was heard through the darkness. Sakura yelped, having heard that coaxing vibration, the voice that haunted her darkest dreams.

The hand left her neck, falling to the owner's sides.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a tremble, feeling those callused, gentle hands smooth up her sides. "I've seen you walk the path to the Uchiha estate for two years, Sakura-chan"

"You shouldn't be here, anyone could come right now" she muttered, turning around to come face to face with the man who always plagued her mind somehow. She hadn't seen this man for two years since he kidnapped her, telling her they would meet again.

He gave a dry chuckle, "the only one who walks this path is you, Sakura." his eyes were studying her; making Goosebumps cover her pale skin at the heated look.

Looking at the worn out floor she didn't want to see that face. Feeling his hand softly stroke her cheek she tried to jerk away from his touch only for him to grip her chin firmly. Looking up at the man with annoyance she quickly grabbed his hand and yanked it away from her cheek.

"Don't you ever touch me again, you have already fucked with my mind enough" she snarled the last part. Itachi gave her an amused look, walking graciously walking towards the bed and sitting on the edge of it.

Wary eyes watched his every move, staring at her he made a gesture with his hand for her to walk over to him. She moved on her own accord, standing in front of him she saw the outline of his figure through the darkness.

-------

He brought his hands to her sides again, rubbing slowly. Quickly he pulled her down below him, kissing her with a raw hunger, the hunger that Sakura felt but couldn't give in to.

Pushing against him defiantly, she bit his tongue when he let it run along her lip and into her hot cavern; the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth.

When Itachi let up his assault she turned her face to the side and spat the blood out. Turning back to him with a vicious glare she watched as blood dripped from his chin.

He brought his hand to his face and wiped the blood on the back of his hand, watching her form. Her hand had crept to her kunai holster about to take one out but Itachi settled his hand over hers.

"I know you want this as much as I do, I can feel the raw lust inside of you for me, for this" he said in a dark manner. Sakura sneered at him "and I'll never give into it, not until I break" thrashing underneath him she tried wiggling free.

Feeling him kiss her neck then bite into her soft flesh harshly she cried out, grabbing him by his hair and yanking him up to face her she gave him a bruising kiss "is this what you want? Do you want me to act like your whore?" she screamed at him, ferocity and unadulterated lust shone behind her gleaming eyes.

Itachi smirked at her, showing nothing; giving her a bruising kiss he bit her lip, lapping at the blood. "You are my whore, Sakura. Never forget it" he answered.

She hissed at him, ripping off his cloak and fishnet top, letting her manicured nails scrape down his back the blood flowing freely. Lifting her head slightly, she nipped at the skin on his shoulder roughly, loving the way he grunted.

He tore her top off her, her bra coming off with it from the force. Letting his eyes roam over her doll like skin, he let his hands cup her breasts hearing a moan tear from her throat.

Looking straight into her eyes, he lowered his head while keeping eye contact and took one of her rosy coloured nipples into his mouth. Biting into it gently, sucking and massaging the other he heard her moan his name.

Growling at him, she unbuckled his trousers, flinging them across the room she forgot she was about to fuck an S-class criminal in Sasuke's bed.

Grabbing him through his boxers she massaged him slowly, feeling his flesh harden under her ministrations. She didn't know she would be so forward about her first time, maybe it was because of Itachi or perhaps it was the sex drive.

Itachi let go of her nipple, working the other one into a hardened pebble. Letting his hands drift lower he tore off the rest of her clothes leaving her bare and shaking in utter lust to his searing gaze.

Gripping her hips into his hands, he dug his nails in feeling the skin break under such harsh treatment, but it had Sakura moaning and begging for more in her state of mind.

"I've always wondered what a virgin would taste like, the blood is always best nearest to their flower" he murmured against her thigh, nipping his way to her womanhood.

Sucking on a part of her skin right next to her precious place, he let his teeth sink in and draw blood. Giving a pleasured groan he tasted the pure blood, reveling in its sweet taste.

Shifting his eyes up to her face, he saw her head thrashing about mouth parted and moans flowing like a song. Sweaty and bloody she lay there like a broken china doll. But she wasn't broken, oh no; she had just given into his power.

Letting his tongue lap at her center he felt her hands gently clasp at his hair, he smirked only 5 minutes into this and she was already flowing.

Rocking her hips to his tongues shallow thrusts, she groaned his name in pleasure. Feeling her orgasm come upon her, she arched upwards and pulled his head against her more firmly.

Itachi crawled up her body, giving her a searing kiss which she returned; all the roughness gone, leaving gentle caring movements in its wake.

Rocking his hips against hers, he let himself slide in breaking her hymen quickly. She clenched her fists for a moment, but relaxed when Itachi started to coo to her softly.

He pulled himself out experimentally to hear her soft moan, letting his hand glide down her leg and pull it up giving him more access to her. His head was cradled in her hands while he rammed himself into her again and again feeling her walls tighten around him more and more.

Nipping her neck, he felt her hands gently hold his face, bringing him to face her slowly. Searching his gaze for something but finding nothing she sighed and gave him a small kiss.

Even while being in such an intimate situation, Itachi didn't show an emotion just a few grunts and pants here and there. Bowing his head so his bangs shadowed half his face, he thrust into her harder and faster, feeling sweat beads slide down his brow.

Sakura held onto his shoulders, feeling her climax coming she bit her lip, crying out softly giving Itachi small kisses over his lips some Itachi reciprocated in.

Itachi came with a small almost unnoticeable moan, feeling Sakura contract around him, his and her juices combining and flowing out of her freely.

His frame shaking a little, he got up slowly. Watching her eyes open slightly, giving him a small smile she fell into unconsciousness. Brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face he gave her a smile "merry Christmas, blossom" he offered, kissing her forehead softly.

He got changed, looking at his cloak with something akin amusement, it was quite torn. Wrapping Sakura in his cloak he lofted her up and quickly made his way to her flat.

Coming through her bedroom window he set her on her white sheeted bed. Making his way back to the window he gave her one small glance and then left.

Authors note: I hope it was OK…I tried 


End file.
